


Ready to Ride

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cisfem!Violet, F/M, cismale!Brian, equestrian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Violet's a 19-year-old stuck on her father's horse ranch. Is it really any wonder that daddy's girl is a troublemaker? When newly sober ranchhand Brian comes to Violet's father's stables, she can't help but be intrigued by the handsome newcomer.





	

Violet patted John Willie, her prize Friesian, after a good ride. “You did good today, boy. I’m proud of you.” Violet gave him an apple. “You deserve a treat.” Violet leaned against her horse as he munched noisily on the apple. “Daddy is bringing a new hand on today. Just out of rehab from the sounds of it. Sometimes I swear he cares more about his ‘charitable projects’ than he does about his own daughter.” 

The horse snickered. Violet began to groom him and brush out his mane to braid. “No, I don’t know anything about the new hand either, John Willie. I wonder what they’ll be like.” John Willie whinnied. “Wonder if they’ll be dreamy like Kurtis, or sultry like Sharon.” The horse shook his head. 

Those were the last two “charitable cases” Violet’s father had brought on, another couple of recovered addicts who just needed a new start. Kurtis had treated Violet like a little sister and taught her things and Violet had a serious crush on him. But he’d gotten back on his feet and moved back into the city. And Sharon had been the same, showing Violet how to use a Ouija board and staying up late with her but Violet was never sure if the interest was mutual before Sharon left too. Violet always suspected her father had told them both it was time to move on once he realized his daughter had taken an interest in the two hands. 

“Yeah I know nothing happened with them. I was younger then and Daddy was so overprotective. The one time he cares and it’s to cockblock me. Rude. You don’t care do you, John Willie? You get your pick of the mares, you prize stallion you. I’m stuck on this ranch and I’m never going to get to see the world!” Violet complained melodramatically. “Where’s my stud?”

 

“And this is the stable,” Mr. Dardo said as he led Brian into the earthy, manure-smelling stable that contained Mr. Dardo’s dozen prized horses that Brian was now going to be expected to clean up after. At least it beat the clinic with its clean white walls and fake smiling nurses. They just made him even more desperate to escape and find his dealer than the normal withdrawal, which was already so much fun. 

Brian kept his arms crossed as he followed Mr. Dardo into the stable where he was introducing Brian to the various horses; it was the only way to hide his shaking hands. 

At the sound of hooves entering the stable, Mr. Dardo and Brian turned around, and Brian couldn’t his jaw from falling open. She was beautiful. 

“Ah, wonderful timing, Pumpkin,” Mr. Dardo said with a smile. “I’d like to introduce you to the new hand, Brian. Brian,” Mr. Dardo turned his smile to Brian, though Brian couldn’t help but notice the hard glint in his eyes, “this is my daughter, Violet.” 

His daughter? Crap.

Violet smiled prettily at the new hand. Brian. He was lean, with soft, blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was probably a decade older than her, maybe more. He had a kind smile and very white teeth. In other words, Brian was exactly the sort of person she always fell for. Uh oh. He was kinda fidgety but it was his first day and Violet knew her father was an intimidating man. Violet heard the threat in her father’s voice as he introduced them. This again. Why couldn’t he just let her be?

Violet held out her hand to be kissed. “A pleasure to meet you Brian. This beauty here is my show horse, John Willie. I’m sure you’ll be taking extra special care of him, won’t you?”

 

Brian stared down at Violet’s hand for a second or two before he reached out with one of his own shaky hands to give it a quick handshake before crossing it back against his chest. 

“It’s a, uh, pleasure to meet you as well, uh,” Brian glanced at Mr. Dardo, “Miss Violet. I will do my best.”

 

Violet looked down surprised as Brian shook her hand instead of kissing it. Oh. Alright. 

“Have you finished giving him the tour, Daddy? Maybe I can show Brian where the things are so he can get started?”

Violet’s father grumbled an affirmative but Violet knew given his expression that she’d be getting a talk later. Violet would smile and nod and say ‘yes Daddy, of course’ but it was just to get him off her back. Little did Daddy know but his precious little princess was far from a sweet and innocent virgin. 

Violet waved at her father as he left her with the new hire, watching over his shoulder as he departed. Violet turned a welcoming smile to Brian. “You okay? I hope he wasn’t too hard on you. Daddy’s a good man, he’s just a little rough around the edges but he does mean well. You ever work with horses before?”


End file.
